Comeback
by Yvonne-chan
Summary: When Nate was killed by Ghetsis, his partner Emboar fell into an abyss of loneliness. In the end, he holds on to the bond they made in their journey, hanging tight to the belief that his best friend comes for a serious comeback. Black and White 2 spoilers present.


I thought that I should make a piece for the generation v games before they are forgotten by the sweet and inspiring dialogues of X and Y. Some spoilers of Black and White 2 present, but if you can be oblivious enough, then go on ahead.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

**Comeback**

I am lost. Lost within the world's curse. Lost roaming around the world, searching for the smallest tint of light. Hungry, homeless, sad - no, _depressed. _

Seeking for hope. Seeking for scraps of berry peelings. Seeking for even a small cardboard box. Seeking for friendship - no; _love_.

My soul has disappeared, leaving the shell of a former self, left sliding on the thin ice, left scathed, left on silver lining, left on my last breath. I am left with a heart scathed because of loneliness.

I want that love I have - I _used_ to have. The warm blanket he gave me, shielding me from selfish ones and their despicable wraths. It gave me the reason to live, to smile brightly. Not encased in those capsule balls and stuck roaming around a lab filled with gibberish technology. I was free from that burden because of him.

He promised that he wouldn't leave me, he would never leave me. He even took an oath for that once. He said that he would never hand himself over to anyone, if it meant for us to be all alone.

But, he - no, _we_ - we forgot about fate. We forgot about destiny. We forgot about _death._

We forgot that there was such a thing as villains, beasts, selfishness, power, desires. We mistook the world as a world that went peachy every day. But we only remembered the word _"imperfection"_ only a while back.

I wanted to protect him. I wanted to fight, lift his situation up and throw it away. But, I was paralyzed, he was in fear, he was still scared. I knew I wasn't a scaredy-cat (whatever the heck a "cat" was), I was brave. I was _bold. _I had a hard head, hard enough to smash through the weaknesses that the fears were born from. I don't imply that I don't have weaknesses, but I'm willing to get by them just for him, because the only one weakness I had was the fear of his loss. _Had_, because the fear grew into an immortal coma of darkness.

But, my brain couldn't think. It was stubborn, telling me that I couldn't save him, I couldn't push him away from crystal spears of death. I wanted to scream at my brain, tell it that I _can_ do that. I wanted to curse myself at the same time, leave my life if only it were easy.

I also wanted to scream at that fancy-dressed idiot with that tall dragon he unhealthily abused. He was wrong, selfish, desiring. He wanted to liberate my kind from humans first, then, before it happens before you, he demands to rule the world. It was just wrong, _he_ was wrong. All his supporters were wrong. He just didn't want to give in. He thought he was calm, when in fact, he was just crazed with power, its beauty made him give in.

So his crave for power pushed more deeper his head, telling us that what we wanted to achieve was impossible. He would take the sun and never replace it. He called us nuisances, mere obstacles that needed to be shunned, destroyed. He wanted to do the latter to us.

And so he did. He said that he'd do anything for power. At any cost. I loathe him. I hate him. _Despise_ him. He paid that price heartlessly, simply killing him with a flick of a finger and a word, _Glaciate,_ I remember.

I wanted our story to end with me punching his face, saving the world, living together peacefully, making more stories, but the belief of "happily ever after" never existed. Never. I could never be with him, never have this thing called...happiness. Because he was gone, and I was alone. Encased in that idiot's lab forever, under his command. I may mope all I want, but it doesn't change the fact that I am his pet now, accursed with the burden of him as my master. _He doesn't deserve that, _I always tell myself, _he deserves nothing of that._

And I always whisper, _he will come back for me_. _He promised he'll come back for me._

_And he'll come back for you, you idiot_.


End file.
